Destiny
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Summary pending.


**Destiny**  
By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: No, but if that's an offer then: yes.

Notes: Have the worst writer's block, and I'm forcing myself to write this… also I kinda mixed Mai HiME Natsuki with Mai Otome Natsuki (was completely without meaning to) hope that's cool although if you don't like, remember this: My fic, my rules.

* * *

It's hard to know I will be without you, hard to know I'll never see your eyes again, feel your scent, kiss your lips, or touch your body. It's even harder to know that I only kissed you once and, even if I knew that that would be our last kiss (our first kiss), I couldn't enjoy it as I should have. I only touched your body once, the event that followed that act destroyed the last thread of control I had (poor Yukino never imagined the price her curiosity would make her pay), but still it was worth it to feel your heat, your heartbeat, to fill my body with you scent.

I can never forget the things I shared with you, the memories that give me more smiles than I can count, that break my heart at the same time. I can never forget those days of tentative friendship, or the weeks following the Carnival when you were so sweet and tender trying to take care of me and make me feel included (your kindness killed me every day). I like to think that you didn't do it out of pity, but part of me is too afraid to ask.

You'll be surprised at how afraid you make me, because no matter how strong the mask I put forth (and I have thousand of them) inside I'm weak. You make me weak. No matter how strong those aberrant powers made me, you were the only one who could break me, shattering any mask and myself in a single word. You never did, even at that last time; you were trying to make me whole. It was so beautiful to die in your arms.

"You think I'm and idiot Shizuru?" Your voice surprises me from my thoughts; you are standing against the door of the Student Council, those emerald eyes looking deep inside me. "Leaving Mai's party because you have some papers for the Seitokai, that's a weak excuse." You start walking towards me, and I can barely stop my eyes from wondering to other parts of your body except your chest. "I think the only reason they couldn't tell it was an excuse is because Haruka was too busy gawking at Yukino, Mai was feeding her cat, and the rest of them were too drunk to care."

"So my Natsuki knows me so intimately that she can tell?" Your cheeks haven't tainted red as I had hoped (as normally happens whenever I call you mine) instead a sad smile shows on your face.

"When are you planning on leaving me Shizuru?" When did you become so assertive? When I became so transparent to you that you figured my plans? Before I can conjure a new mask your next words break all of them. "You don't love me anymore?" The smile on your face tells me you don't believe your own words, but there's something akin to fear in your eyes.

"My mother has asked me to go to Kyoto for a while." I prefer not to answer the last question; it's a half truth but you don't need to know that I ask my mother to come back, to let me run away from you. "It's been a while since I saw my family."

"When are you leaving?" You ask; I don't know what are you thinking, your attitude tonight is so different and because of it I answer tomorrow before I can stop myself. "Good, I hope you don't mind me tagging along, Sakomizu ended up fixing my grades problem so I can take that trip I wanted."

You are leaving the room and I know I should make an excuse, say something to make you desist of coming with me; the part of me that knows how hard is to be without you stops me and, because I love you, I let it.

* * *

More Notes: Tell me you missed the parenthesis and maybe I'll be nice and try to write the next chapter sometime next week (parenthesis!!!), if not I'll see you in two weeks when I'll try to use my usual style of writing, cause the "you" stuff is making me crazy.

Next Chapter: Natsuki and Shizuru visit Kyoto. Haruka gawks at Yukino. And the writer tries to figure if the story is a drama or a comedy (the writer will accept suggestions, but I'll end up doing whatever I want)… I'm flying blind here, so anything can happen.


End file.
